Noob's Reign
by MysticDark
Summary: Noob, betrayed by Smoke, sets out to create his own reign of conquer. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"NOOB!" yelled Ashrah as she jumped from the walls.

"_Continue this fight, wench, and death is certain," _responded Noob in a devilish voice.

They had been fighting for hours, blood splattered across the ground. Most of it was Ashrah's. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and no fighter was willing to give up.

"_Stop pestering me, you whore, I have things to attend to!" _

"I must slay you! I will not fail!"

She took out her holy sword, her Kriss, and thrust it at Noob's chest. Noob disappeared into a cloud of smog and reappeared behind her, grabbing her arm and snapping it.

Ashrah yelled in agony and dropped her blade.

"_I'm sick of you bothering me like this. If I see you again, I'll keep this arm."_

Noob charged up a ball of black energy and slammed it into Ashrah's back. She tried to scream, but the blackness enveloped her, and nothing was heard. She tried to move, tried to defend herself, but she could not control her body. Noob took his scythe out and stabbed it into her heart. Black blood sprayed all over the ground as Ashrah burst into flame; only to reappear somewhere else in the Nether realm.

"_That should keep her away for a while. Smoke, come."_

Smoke, who had been watching the fight in a corner, silently floated towards his master.


	2. Smoke's Betrayal

"WHERE WILL WE GO NOW?" asked Smoke in a robotic voice.

"For a decade we have been serving lord after lord, clan after clan, and now we are free! We will start our own campaign, our own rule, our own dynasty!"

"HOW?"

"Using your nanotechnology to build an army."

"VERY WELL. I…" Smoke's head started to spark with electricity.

"I! I I I I I I I I I I I I I …….AH!"

Smoke's mask burst open, still cracking with energy. There revealed a face, a face hidden since the Lin Kuei marked him for automation. It was…Smoke. The real Smoke.

"I…am your slave no longer." Smoke disappeared into a cloud of, well, smoke.

Noob paused, then flung a shuriken into midair. It hit Smoke and he reappeared, bleeding from the weapon in his chest.

"You dare betray me! I trusted you! I offered you a seat in my kingdom, and you refuse. Well, you shall pay for such treason!"

In Noob's hand pulsed a purple light. Smoke recognized the attack, yanked out the knife in his chest, and desperately flung his spear at him. Luckily, the spear dove into Noob's chest. However, the purple light remained.

Noob flung it at Smoke with all his might.

The ball burst into purple flame once hitting the ninja in the chest. Smoke flew back wildly, bleeding form his burns. He still clutched the rope of the spear in his hands. As Smoke flew back from the fireball, Noob grabbed his chest as he was pulled along for a painful journey.

While Smoke was still hurling back, Noob smashed into the ground and was dragged along the rocky ground of the Netherrealm. As Smoke hit the ground, Noob grabbed the harpoon in his chest and yanked it out painfully. He then merged into the ground and flew up behind Smoke, who lay knocked out on the ground. Smoke woke up violently as he flew up, being pulled up by Noob. He let go of the rope, and flung a new spear at Noob, still carrying the projectile in his hand. This time, it hit Noob in the face, causing him to yell out in agony as Smoke pulled him down to deliver an elbow to his neck, a kick to his stomach, and a snap to his arm, all the while falling. Noob could barely see through all the pain, until he saw the ground as he smashed upon it; Smoke using him as a landing cushion, with the spear as a rein.

_Smoke then watched as Noob's body slowly burned up, only to reappear somewhere else in the Netherrealm._


	3. The ShadowRyu

Noob gasped as he felt his lungs reform. Vicious zombies, ready to eat his flesh and use it to restore their own bodies, surrounded him.

"_Vile creatures. Be gone."_

Noob surrounded himself with a purple aura. Seconds after, anything near Noob was obliterated in purple light.

"Damn that Smoke… he probably went to find Sub-Zero. No matter. I'll continue my quest alone."

Noob scanned the area around him psychically. A mile away was a hill surrounded by thousands of demons. The demons stared blankly into the sky, waiting for orders from their master, who was probably killed.

"Perfect."

Noob vanished and reappeared on top of the hill.

"Listen up, you worthless bastards! I am Noob Saibot, one of the greatest specters you'll ever find! I will be your new master!"

One of the demons stepped forward from the crowd. He raised a bloody, cracked katana and charged up the hill at the shadow specter. Noob grabbed the blade, snapped it in half, and proceeded to rip the demon's spine out. He threw the corpse at the feet of a group of zombies, who greedily feasted upon his limbs and organs.

"Whoever defies me will perish in a most unpleasant manner. So, FOLLOW ME OR DIE!"

The demons stopped, looked, and bowed as Noob raised his fist into the air.

"Good. Now, these demons will be fitted with…'proper' equipment and powers."

Noob led his newly created demon army into an abandoned castle. As he quickly fixed up the place with telekinetic powers, he thought of what to make out of these demons.

When he finished, he led the army outside the castle and filed them neatly into sections.

He then looked at the first three sections, and blasted them with darkness. Each demon yelled in agony as their bodies were re-shaped and reformed.

By the time Noob was done with the army, the deformed and bleeding demons with broken weapons were now each outfitted with a black ninja outfit with metal masks, armguards, katanas, scythes, shuriken, bows and arrows, and, of course, the ability to summon darkness to use for attack, defense, or distraction.

"Perfect. My new army will destroy and ravage the Netherrealm, and soon, all the realms with fall in control of the Shadow-Ryu Army!"


End file.
